


Burning Hurricanes

by dingodungarees



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, I dont know how to tag, Other, With words from William Blake's Tyger Tyger, a look at malachite and a bit on jasper and lapis before hand, my words in italics, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingodungarees/pseuds/dingodungarees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on William Blake's "The Tyger". <br/>The Diamond Authority made them who they were.<br/>And together they made something they knew would never work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Hurricanes

Tyger Tyger, burning bright,   
In the forests of the night;   
What immortal hand or eye,   
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?  
 _Who made you? Why, you don’t know? The smartest, most logical of the Diamond  
Authority made thee. As you rose from the ground, digging out of your own grave, fear   
and anger ripping at your heart. You whipped your wild mane back as you looked up at   
her, shining bright, cause soon you’d be too. You were big and you were bad. Stripes and   
muscles tensing, you were made just the right way. For sacrifice. _

In what distant deeps or skies.   
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?  
On what wings dare he aspire?  
What the hand, dare seize the fire?  
 _You were a rare jewel. Only a dozen created. One of the six to survive. The only of that six  
to be so powerful. You were lavished. Blue Diamond never stopping to give you a glance.   
You were honored. You were tolerated. She lit that fire, she lit that desire. She made you   
watch as she killed thousands, a mother taking her daughter to work. When her pearl   
cried, something inside you died. You were angry and the next thing you saw was hate,   
yourself, only yourself restrained in a mirror. You tried to fly. You showed to much of   
your strength, now that was all you could look at. Yourself. _

And what shoulder, & what art,  
Could twist the sinews of thy heart?  
And when thy heart began to beat,  
What dread hand? & what dread feet?  
 _You couldn't watch him get hurt anymore. Not after what you did, not after he helped  
you. You made yourself a heart, so you could hear it beat, hear it loud. So you took her   
hand, danced with the tyger. Her teeth shining, your mind thudding. You became   
someone else, part of her mind, all violence and questions and hard words and   
misunderstanding. You are Malachite now. At least you didn’t have to look at yourself._

What the hammer? what the chain,   
In what furnace was thy brain?  
What the anvil? what dread grasp,   
Dare its deadly terrors clasp!   
_She was the new god, the new control. What did you think would happen? Did you know  
the outcome? How could you have? You can’t choose. You were chosen. You're chained   
and you’re wriggling. You can fight against her urge to create lungs, because you know   
she wants to just feel you drown. Lapis Lazuli. You could feel her mind constricting and   
her patience waning. She lay trapped a million years. Who said she wouldn’t do it again?   
I mean, now she has company._

When the stars threw down their spears   
And water'd heaven with their tears:   
Did he smile his work to see?  
Did he who made the Lamb make thee?  
 _They looked for you, far and wide, but not close enough. He came closer, and everything  
flooded. What would your Diamond think of you now? A fusion. It was more clear than it   
ever was, why fusion was dreaded throughout home. You watched from under the   
surface, how she surrendered, how she persevered when faced with god. Malachite   
watched, and Peridot cried._

Tyger Tyger burning bright,   
In the forests of the night:   
What immortal hand or eye,  
Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?  
 _Two have become one. Monstrosity. Striped and muscles tensing, a mirror of bad  
decisions. You were the moon as you controlled the tides of fate, even though you fought,   
even though you fought. You wondered if she ever had a vision of this happening. The   
fusion you aspired to be, the fusion whose heart you felt slice you to pieces. Jasper,   
softness spilling. Lapis, ferocity blinding. The sea trembles with your presence.   
Malachite screamed earthquakes and sobbed hurricanes. Together, forever, never to   
last. The tyger and a lamb were never meant to be friends._

**Author's Note:**

> I read this poem and it immediately reminded me of Lapis and Jasper.T he POVs go Jasper, Lapis, Lapis, Jasper, the last two being Malachite. I do not own William Blake's "The Tyger"! The only words that are mine are in italics! If you enjoyed, comments are appreciated!


End file.
